Objetivo - Obstáculo
by catsu
Summary: Objetivo: Conquistar a Sakura Kinomoto. Obstáculo: Eres Li Syaoran


"Ahora si perdiste la cabeza" Dijo Eriol mirando fijamente a Syaoran.

"Es imposible" Agregó luego de unos segundos en silencio. El castaño simplemente lo ignoró y volvió su mirada a la pizarra.

Era la víspera del inicio de clases y cuando su primo se apareció en su puerta, con un paquete de tizas de colores en la mano y una pizarra verde atada a su espalda, no le quedó otra opción más que dejar de lado sus planes de procrastinar durante sus últimas horas de libertad y dejarle pasar.

"¿Si quiera me estás escuchando?" El inglés se tocó las sienes, exasperado, había pasado las últimas dos horas tratando de meter en la cabeza de su acompañante algo de sentido común.

"No" Respondió el aludido secamente, frotó su rostro tratando de despejar su mente, manchándose de tiza en el proceso, ¿por qué Eriol no podía apoyarlo?

"No considero razonable querer ir al Himalaya para buscar un chamán y que te haga un amarre, despierta de una vez."

La situación parecía bastante sencilla, como ya estaban en su último año de preparatoria, Syaoran se había decidido a finalmente declararle su amor a la chica de la que estuvo enamorado durante los últimos siete años.

Porque si, Sakura Kinomoto tenía al joven heredero trapeando el piso por ella. Li era la perfecta definición de perrito faldero si de la castaña se trataba. Había olvidado la cantidad de noches que se desveló fantaseando con su hermosa sonrisa, esos brillantes ojos verdes, o el cómo se sentiría posar sus manos en aquella fina cintura que era blanco de sus, en ocasiones, nada puras fantasías.

Todavía recordaba aquella vez en la que cruzaron miradas y él estuvo al borde de un pre-infarto. Literalmente. Tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia.

O aquella ocasión durante la primaria en que Kinomoto no encontraba su borrador especial en forma de flor antes de un examen y se echó a llorar. El castaño amenazó con una pistola de juguete a todos sus compañeros de clase diciendo que nadie sería capaz de encontrar sus cuerpos si el bendito borrador no aparecía.

Sakura lo había olvidado en casa.

Pero no se limitaba solo a atracción física, claro que no, la capitana de porristas era hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y el hongkonés era testigo de aquello; como cuando en el maratón anual de secundaria, la castaña había renunciado al primer lugar cuando se detuvo en plena carrera para ayudar a Mei Ling (prima de nuestro protagonista) que se había torcido el tobillo.

Querida y amada por toda la comunidad estudiantil. Kinomoto era una diosa. Lo más cercano a perfección que los simples mundanos que salvaron la nación en sus vidas pasadas y actualmente corren la suerte de conocerla verán en sus patéticas vidas.

Al menos desde su exagerada, tonta y romántica percepción.

Debía dejar de leer tantos mangas shojo.

Sin lugar a dudas, Li Syaoran había caído totalmente ante los encantos de la preciosa muchacha del salón continuo. Y Eriol hubiera estado encantado de ayudarle en su plan de declaración, si tan solo su primo no fuera un dramático de primera.

Ante sus ojos, estaba el 'plan maestro' que el castaño había estado preparando durante el último mes. Una pizarra verde que compró en el mercado de pulgas era el lienzo de su despliegue táctico. Dividida en dos partes, suponía debía explicar la maravillosa estrategia que le pondría fin a las noches de tortura que había soportado Eriol al tener a Syaoran en el teléfono, lloriqueando por la hermosura de Kinomoto.

En pocas palabras, se suponía que en la pizarra debía detallar el plan.

Si tan solo tuvieran uno.

En realidad, Li se limitó a hacer una lista de objetivos – obstáculos, que estaba seguro, eran la razón por la cual su contacto con Sakura siempre se redujo a prácticamente nada; gran parte de ellos culpaban al no haberle enviado esa cadena de suerte en el amor a su tía hace cuatro años. Eriol iba a perder la cabeza.

"Si vas a hacer esto, seriamente, debes ser realista" Tomó el borrador que Syaoran compró en lo que caminaba hasta la casa de su primo y le quitó la tiza de las manos. Borró bruscamente todo el arduo trabajo del castaño y le ordenó tomar asiento en la cama mientras él se hacía cargo de la situación, como siempre ocurría cuando el lobito entraba en modo 'estoy enamorado y actúo de forma ilógica, razóname esta'.

"Entiendo tu punto pero, ¿era necesario tratar así al fruto de mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas? Me pasé las vacaciones armando el plan" Se quejó el hongkonés acariciando a Spinel, el gato de Eriol, que se encontraba descansando plácidamente sobre el regazo del primero.

"No haberle dado tu asiento a esa anciana en el autobús no me parece una razón válida por la cual en siete años, nunca hayas tenido contacto directo con Kinomoto. Estoy totalmente seguro de que no era una bruja, careces de pruebas." Explicó Hiragizawa acomodándose sus lentes y dividiendo nuevamente la pizarra en dos partes.

Syaoran no refutó, cuando el personaje secundario se acomodaba los lentes antes de cualquier cosa significaba que iba en serio. Asentir y acatar era lo mejor si el personaje en cuestión estaba de tu lado. Lo aprendió viendo anime.

"Analicemos los posibles escenarios. Creo que lo mejor, en tu caso, sería citarla en algún lugar lejos de curiosos y declararte allí mismo. Ella es bastante amable, seguro te rechazará de manera sutil y poco dolorosa. Mantendrás tu bobo corazoncito a salvo y no habrá chismes sobre tu patético fracaso corriendo por allí. Simplemente perfecto." Explicó Eriol sonriente, ante la mirada confundida de Syaoran.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que me rechazará?"

"Es lógica simple, jamás has hablado con ella, lo cual es increíble ya que si no mal recuerdo, estuvimos todos en la misma clase durante toda la primaria. No veo razones por las cuales aceptara ser novia de alguien del que apenas sabe su nombre."

"Pero yo no quiero ser rechazado." Declaró el castaño con un puchero.

"En ese caso, tu objetivo no sería declararte, mi querido cordero soñador. Tu verdadera meta es conquistarla" Explicó.

"Si, si. Eso quiero." Eriol juró ver como Syaoran movía una cola cual cachorro, se frotó los ojos, debía dejar el manga de 'Ookami Shojo to Kuro Ouji', por el bien de su salud mental y el bienestar de su primo.

Soltó un suspiro y le lanzó la tiza a la cara.

"En ese caso olvídalo. Kinomoto está fuera de tu alcance, bro. Supérala"

Syaoran casi se tira a llorar.

"¡Está bien! ¡Te ayudaré!" Gritó Eriol, rindiéndose finalmente ante los ojitos de cachorro abandonado de Syaoran. Resultaba increíble como una castaña con pompones había sido capaz de convertir al lobo agresivo con el que compartía genes en un ingenuo e indefenso cachorrito. El amor daba miedo.

"Basándonos en nuestra experiencia como buenos otakus, ¿qué es lo primero que sucede con los protagonistas de un buen anime romántico?" Preguntó el inglés dispuesto a empezar a escribir en el lado de 'objetivo'.

"Tienen un compromiso arreglado por sus padres" Respondió el castaño, sumamente orgulloso de su vasto conocimiento.

"En esos no, los otros."

"¿Tienen contacto?" Eriol hizo un sonido parecido al de esos botones en los programas de concurso cuando algún participante acierta la pregunta.

"¡Exacto!" Y la preciosa lista empezó a tomar forma.

_Objetivo: Tener contacto directo con Sakura._

"Pero siempre me paralizo frente a ella. Me aterra parecer un idiota en su presencia" Puchereó Syaoran.

"De por si eres un idiota, mi estimado, debemos trabajar en eso"

_Obstáculo: Parálisis Sakurística._

"¿Y qué pasa luego, querido Syaoran?"

"¡Se hacen amigos!"

_Objetivo: Volverse amigo de Kinomoto_

"Pero nunca han hablado directamente, no se conocen. Este punto será cumplido a largo plazo"

_Obstáculo: Syaoran es un bruto con las palabras._

"A todo esto, ¿cómo planeas conquistarla?" Eriol se giró, recordando un detalle importantísimo. "¿Qué no tiene pareja?"

Syaoran detuvo su danza de la victoria y miró a Eriol con aire inocente. "Lo olvidé, anota eso también. Después nos haremos cargo"

Eriol sintió ganas de lanzarse por la ventana.

_Objetivo: Conquistarla limpiamente._

_Obstáculo: Tiene novio._

Hiragizawa acababa de pasar de planear el fracaso inminente de su primo a ser cómplice de un plan casi macabro para destruir parejas felices. Lo que se hace por amor a la familia.

"No es por ser negativo, pero no tengo esperanzas en esto. Son demasiado incompatibles, Syao. Ella es tan, ella, y tú eres… bueno, tú"

Suspiró rendido al ver cómo era ignorado nuevamente, puesto que Syaoran había empezado a planear junto a Spin la manera en la que debía maullar el día de su boda con Kinomoto.

Pero Eriol realmente tenía miedo, temía por el pequeño corazón de su mejor amigo. Era el único hijo varón de Ye Lan, por lo tanto, algún día debía tomar el lugar de su padre y hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar. El plan original constaba en comprometer Syaoran con la heredera de algún conglomerado, manejar reuniones con el objetivo de que se conozcan mejor y hacerles a casar en un futuro.

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando conoció a Sakura Kinomoto.

Como Syaoran se negaba a comprometerse con alguien que no fuera la chica de ojos verdes, sus hermanas procedieron a heredarle sus mangas para distraerlo y ver si con el tiempo se olvidaba de ella y cambiaba de opinión, pero el tiro les salió por la culata, y el heredero terminó idealizando a Sakura como una de las protagonistas de aquellas historias que solía leer en su tiempo libre.

Porque Sakura era bonita, pero nada fuera de lo común. Porque así como las personas decían cosas buenas de ella, había otras que hablaban mal a sus espaldas. Porque Sakura era una chica normal, bastante sociable, sí, pero normal al fin y al cabo. Y con todo esto de la estrategia objetivo-obstáculo que su primo estaba empeñado en llevar a cabo. Eriol temía que se estrellara contra la realidad de manera demasiado brusca.

Debía dejar de protegerlo tanto, rayos.

"Pues bien mi lobito enamorado, hagamos un resumen de esto." Dijo el inglés ganando nuevamente la atención del castaño.

"¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo?"

"Conquistar a Sakura Kinomoto"

"¿Obstáculo?"

"Soy Li Syaoran"


End file.
